El viaje de los recuerdos perdidos
by TomoZero
Summary: Nadie nos ha contado como fue de verdad el viaje de Sasuke y Sakura ¿y si no fue como nos lo esperábamos? ¿Y si en realidad todo empezó por una misión que acabó mal? Sakura ya no recuerda quien es y Sasuke ha recibido la orden de buscarla. ¿Qué es lo que sucedió durante la misión en la que Sakura perdió la memoría? ¿Qué es aquello que no puede recordar? (SasuSaku)
1. Prólogo: Olvido

**Aclaraciones: Solo lo hare una vez.**

**No, evidentemente no son míos los personajes. Si, si es mía la historia. Ya, ya se que el principio es un poco lento. Pero, chiquitillos, es el prólogo y el primer cap, ¿qué esperabais?**

**Y dicho eso, pues a disfrutarla.**

Prólogo: Olvido

El cielo estaba completamente encapotado. El parecía haber sido cubierto con una capa gris de principio a fin y la noche se había vuelto eterna. La soledad hacia mella en el alma y la lluvia empapaba cualquier forma de suavizarla.

EL bosque que rodeaba la pequeña capital de Amegakure era inmenso, lleno de lodo, arboles de raíces abismales y repleto de animales que supondrían un riesgo mortal para cualquier incauto que se adentrase entre las ramas y el follaje sin conocer el terreno.

Aquel día ya había caído la tarde cuando los retorcidos habitantes de tal lugar percibieron la presencia de una extraña en aquel siniestro territorio.

Un amasijo de ropa escondía lo que previsiblemente sería el cuerpo desmadejado de una persona. El suave color rosa de un cabello extenso y sucio se desdibujaba entre el lodo, las raíces y el pequeño espacio en el que yacía inconsciente la chica.

Unas largas piernas salían desde debajo de la capa oscura y anodina que cubría a la figura, dejando a la intemperie la mitad de su cuerpo. La lluvia se filtraba entre la ropa y por su cabello arrastrando en su camino al barro una ingente cantidad de sangre.

—Ugh —ascendió casi invocado el leve sonido de la voz de la chica, en forma de un informe gruñido de dolor.

En cuanto la consciencia fue arrollandola de vuelta a la realidad, lentamente al principio y más cruelmente conforme pasaba el tiempo, la respiración que hasta entonces había contenido la única forma de saber si aquella figura continuaba con vida o no se volvió una rápida sucesión de exhalaciones superficiales que apenas daban receso a pensar.

—Ayuda —clamó entre jadeos la figura, intentando incorporarse.

En cuanto consiguió sentarse sobre el pantanoso terreno, unos ojos profundamente verdes se perdieron rápidamente en la vista de sus alrededores para luego pasar a un estudio más detallado de su cuerpo.

Los jadeos se volvieron una trampa retorcida y sin sentido en cuanto descubrió las heridas, confusas y profundas que presentaba su cuerpo. Apenas era capaz de abrir un ojo del todo, su rostro en aquel momento sería irreconocible. Una pierna la tenía horriblemente inflamada y un millar de cortes, heridas y laceraciones de más profundas a más superficiales horadaban una piel rosada y pálida como una sábana.

La ropa que llevaba casi le caía a jirones sobre el cuerpo, y dos dedos de la mano se le habían doblado de una forma increíblemente extraña.

Pero aquello no le inquietó tanto como sentir el terrible dolor que la hizo doblarse a la mitad para intentar mitigarlo.

Alguien le había clavado una katana a un costado y había seguido divirtiéndose con su cuerpo hasta convertirla en una figura repleta de dibujos y filigranas en carne viva.

Al doblarse a la mitad el terrible dolor de un par de costillas rotas le hicieron soltar un grito de dolor.

Sin poder resistirse acabó vomitando a un lado, rota de dolor, desorientada y perdida.

Sus ojos ascendieron al cielo y pronto se encontraron llenos de una fina capa de agua que se entremezcló con las lágrimas que no dejaban de bañarle las mejillas.

Acongojada y temblando alzó una mano hasta que estuvo frente a ella y los labios le temblaron al verla.

—¿Quién soy?


	2. Chapter 1: La sin snombre

Capítulo 1: La sin nombre

Seis meses para alguien sin nombre, vida o pasado pueden llegar a ser más largos que una vida entera repleta de conocimiento, la chica de pelo rosa lo sabía bien.

Hacia ya seis meses que deambulaba por las calles de la capital de Amegakure y sus alrededores con la espalda encogida y el corazón vacío. Sabía y no sabía. Conocía el dinero, sabía caminar, respirar, sabía que era infeliz, que tenía hambre, sed, que debía dormir y sabía los nombres de las flores. Peor no sabía quién era, qué hacia allí, ¿estaba sola? ¿alguien la esperaría? ¿cuál era su nombre?

Se había dedicado a vagar de un lado a otro mientras las heridas sanaban y luego se había dedicado a sobrevivir. Sobrevivir era difícil. Era difícil encontrar comida en un lugar en el que la comida podía devorarte. Se había alimentado de raíces y plantas hasta que encontró la ciudad, una ciudad llena de metal, maldad y odio.

Había descubierto que era vulnerable al odio, que el odio infecta a los sinnombre desde dentro. Porque ella era una sinnombre. Sabía hablar, sabía leer y en cambio, cada vez que había intentando comunicarse los primeros meses solo había sabido gruñir.

Había aprendido a robar. No estaba bien robar, ella no sabía claro, sabía muchas cosas, igual que desconocía muchas más, peor se le daba bien, era fácil y la mayor parte de las veces conseguía saciar más el hambre que con las sobras y las raíces que encontraba por ahí.

La ciudad era grande, pero su cabello de pelo era extraño y no tardaron en recordar a una sinnombre como ella, ladrona y violenta.

Apenas dos semanas después de despertar supo que era fuerte y eso la hacia feliz. Era capaz de defenderla y eso la hacía apta para sobrevivir.

La Sinnombre tenía un sueño, un sueño lejano, lleno de miedo y dolor. La Sinnombre deseaba saber quién era, pero a la vez odiaba su pasado y lo temía.

Había sido abandonada en mitad de la nada, sangrante y moribunda, si alguien la hubiese querido no la habría dejado allí tirada. A veces creía reconocer risas. Los gritos despertaban sentimientos enterrados en su interior que la dejaban jadeante y los silencios… los silencios a veces daban mucho miedo. Así que, sin abrir la boca, aprendió a tararear y a partir de entonces no se calló.

El primer día que todo cambio, el día que supo que tenía nombre, fue el día que lo conoció.

A mediodía, cuando la gente se iba a casa, cuando los mercados se quedaban prácticamente vacíos, era la mejor hora para robar, la chica lo sabía bien. Hacía ya dos días que no había podido ingerir nada más allá de dos raíces que había recolectado y las sobras que había encontrado cerca del restaurante de barbacoa que había dos calles por detrás de donde últimamente dormía.

Así que ese día decidió alargar la mano y conseguir una comida que le llenase el estómago lo suficiente como para que no volviese a sentirlo en una semana.

La boca se le hizo agua al ver los takoyakis, pero era mejor conseguir un premio más grande y menos jugoso que jugársela por tres bolitas bien condimentadas.

La pescadería serviría.

Con paso lento y sinuoso se acercó a una tienda de zapatillas de paja que se anunciaba, pequeña y repleta de retales amarillos y negros a su lado, las manos se perdieron entre la desvencijada capa que poseía y los labios se le contrajeron hacia arriba cuando los dedos se le enrollaron entorno a la viscosa cola de un pez.

—¡Eh, tú! —gritó la profunda voz de un hombre de carnes sobresalientes y calva amplia junto al puesto de la pescadería— ¡Ladrona!

El corazón se le aceleró hasta sentirlo en las orejas y la suave cancioncilla que había estado tarareando hasta el momento se le cortó en seco cuando se vio impulsada hacia arriba llena de adrenalina para salir corriendo.

—¡Al ladrón! ¡Al ladrón! ¡Se lleva mi pescado! —gritó el hombre unos metros por detrás suya antes de salir corriendo en pos de su raída capa.

Dos o tres personas más intentaron perseguirla mientras ella aumentaba el ritmo de la carrera, pero le fue imposible seguir avanzando cuando una pequeña piedra salida de ningún sitio fue a impactar sobre su frente derribándola al suelo.

No tardaron mucho en alcanzarla los demás.

—¡Serás ladrona! ¡Asquerosa y sucia ladrona! —gritó el pescadero en cuanto la alcanzó, antes de que su mano aterrizase en forma de puñetazo en la mejilla de la chica.

Ella alzó la barbilla, orgullosa y escupió con todas sus fuerzas al rostro del hombre que la había golpeado.

—¡Serás…!

La chica se giró como pudo antes de recibir el golpe y se mareó cuando el dolor se extendió alrededor de su cabeza. Fue consciente de como el pescadero tiraba del pez que ella sujetaba con ambas manos y sabiendo que si se lo arrebataban le sería difícil volver a intentar tocar algo en aquella zona o incluso llevarse algo al estómago en los próximos días, abrió la boca y mordió con todas sus fuerzas las escamas del pescado hasta clavárselas en las encías.

—¡Sucia bruja! —gritó el hombre, asqueado, para luego agarrarla del pelo y tirar de ella hacia arriba hasta ponerla de rodillas frente a él.

La conmoción y la promesa de pelea había abierto un amplio circulo a su alrededor que se hizo espantado a un lado cuando ella le propinó un puñetazo al hombre que lo mandó volando unos metros hacia atrás.

Con esfuerzo se levantó del suelo, alejándose de las otras manos que intentaban derribarla al suelo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida para alejarse de una mujer de aspecto amenazante con una placa metálica sobre la frente que la agarró del pelo y la hizo volver a hincar las rodillas en el barro.

—¡Déjame! —gritó dolorida la chica, soltando al fin el pescado ya inservible y llevándose ambas manos al pelo.

En su cabeza una grave puñalada de dolor la dejo sin aire en reconocimiento a la escena que estaba sufriendo, como si ya la hubiese vivido antes y se hallase escondida en esa sería de recuerdos que escapaban a su entender.

Sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas se contrajeron y se desviaron entre la multitud en busca de ayuda, alguien que la salvase de aquel enemigo. Pero no encontró ojos amistosos, en cambio, al ver a aquella mujer tras ella, el círculo parecía haberse ensanchado.

—¡Déjame! —volvió a gritar, desesperada— ¡Qué alguien me ayude! ¡Ayuda!

La desesperación en su voz pareció al fin captar la atención de alguien. Un par de ojos negros como la noche que la observaron intensamente desde las últimas filas que se habían formado alrededor del corro.

—¡Tú de aquí no escapas, ladronzuela! —se jactó la chica tras ella, en forma de mofa.

Dolorida, cerró de nuevo los ojos y al abrirlo comprobó que el interés que antes había suscitado su petición de ayuda había desaparecido entre el mar de gente.

—Yo no he hecho nada, lo juro —dijo como pudo mientras sentía la sangre cálida y espesa inundarle la boca repleta de cortes debido a las escamas que antes había mordido con ahincó.

—No soy ciega chica, eres una mentirosa —gruñó la mujer tirando aun más de ella.

El pescadero, ya recuperado se acercó a ella, cojeando, con la venganza y la vergüenza tiñendo sus pasos y la expresión que se reflejaba en su cara.

—Me las vas a pagar.

El murmullo que había comenzado en su cabeza, palpitante y constante no al dejaba pensar. Necesitaba huir, peor estaba acorralada. Era imposible que…

—¿Sakura?

Su cuerpo entero se contrajo al escuchar el nombre y la voz que llegaron a sus oídos. Y sus ojos, siempre veloces buscaron rápidamente al hombre que lo había pronunciado.

Frente a ella, un chico joven, de cabello oscuro y con unos ojos penetrantemente negros, uno de ellos tapado por una tupida capa de cabello negro la contemplaba consternado. La sorpresa se reflejaba en su expresión a partes iguales que la confusión y el alivio. Aunque todo aquello disimulado bajo una capa de seriedad que le hizo estremecerse arriba abajo.

—¿Sakura? ¿Qué es todo esto? —inquirió el hombre adelantándose un poco más.

Su presencia había conseguido acallar las habladurías a su alrededor.

—¿La conoces? ¿Es amiga tuya esta ladrona? —inquirió el pescadero, enfurecido.

—¿Ladrona?

—Si, chico, tu novia es una ladrona, me ha robado mi pescado —espetó el hombre señalando el pez que yacía tirado lleno de mugre sobre el suelo.

—¿Cuánto es? —gruñó el chico, sucinto a dirigirle la palabra a alguien como él.

—No es…

—¿Cuánto?

La voz cortante y la mirada penetrante del chico provocaron un estremecimiento en el hombre que le hizo sacudir la boca en busca de una respuesta satisfactoria. EL chico de cabello oscuro soltó un par de monedas que repiquetearon entre ellas al caer la barro y después se volvió hacia la chica que aun sujetaba el cabello de Sakura con fuerza.

—Suéltala, ya es suficiente.

En cuanto la raíz de su cabello dejo de recibir presión, Sakura se levantó del suelo. Con un nombre a las espaldas le costó menos ponerse en pie, pero no por ello dejo de estar alerta.

Ahora tenía un nombre, pero no la certeza de quien era aquel que se lo había concedido. A la vez como se acercaba a ella, su cuerpo tomo una posición más alerta, defensiva.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

Los ojos del hombre se entrecerraron ante sus preguntas y su mirada se volvió afilada al escucharla.

—Ven, te lo explicare todo si me acompañas —le sugirió el muchacho señalando con su brazo derecho la continuación de la calle, por al que los curiosos ya habían empezado a desaparecer.

—No, no pienso…

El hombre de cabello negro, perdiendo la paciencia al fin, se acercó a ella y sin que apenas pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo se la echó al hombro y dio un saltó que los impulsó sobre los tejados hasta desaparecer entre la lluvia y las nubes de aquella ciudad de barro y metal.

En cuanto llegaron arriba y sus pies los depositaron a ambos sobre el tejado de uno de los edificios, Sakura se desprendió de él alejándose tanto cuanto pudo, falta de aire y acongojada por el salto y el repentino secuestro que había sufrido.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿Quién te crees que eres?

—Llevo meses —dijo el hombre inseguro, acercándose un para de pasos a ella y sujetándole el brazo con la única mano que había visto hasta ahora, dispuesto a retenerla allí, junto a él—, desapareciste de golpe y Kakashi-sensei me encargó la misión de encontrarte. ¿De verdad no me recuerdas Sakura?

Su voz era sosegada a pesar de la inseguridad con la que se había acercado a ella, no parecía encontrarse cómodo a su lado. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Soy Sasuke, Sakura y somos amigos —declaró el hombre de manera dudosa.

Ella, incrédula, dio un paso atrás y lo contempló de arriba abajo, se le notaba incómodo, como si la cercanía con ella le incomodase. Su pasado al fin la había encontrado de manos de un chico que parecía tan incomodo a su lado como ella de haber tropezado de esa forma con sus miedos.

**No se cuándo subiré siguiente cap, seguramente en unos días, tal vez mañana, tal vez pasado mañana, I don't know queridos míos. But pronto. Siguiente cap ya está nuestro Sasuke que os esperáis y ¿se explicara lo que le ha pasado a Sakura? Spolier: no creo que tan pronto…**

**Muajajajajajajajajajaja.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
